The Amulets of Gravity Falls
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-shot: It has been ten years since Dipper and Mabel's first visit to Gravity Falls. After Dipper receives a package with a letter of unknown origin, he decides to return to Gravity Falls. With Mabel and Stan by his side, maybe he will be able to solve the most dangerous mystery in Gravity Falls.


**A/N Well, here's a one-shot I found unfinished in my story folder, I finished and edited it, tell me what you guys think!**

**A/N Disney owns Gravity Falls.**

"It's been ten years since I last visited Gravity Falls." I stood in front of the jeep that would take me to a world of mystery, a land called Gravity Falls. Two people stood near me. The first, my sister Mabel, stood behind me, where a purple sweater with a pink six-pointed star, with six, white six-pointed stars surrounding it, she called it, "magic".

The second was man I knew very well, a man by the name of Stanford Pines. He wore a brown trench coat, can sat in the driver's seat of the jeep.

"Well kid, it seems Gravity Falls is calling ya back." Stanford spoke in an old country accent. "Yeah Stan, it looks like it is." I answered him with a chuckle.

"Are you two ready?" Stanford came out of the jeep to help us load up the vehicle. The old man was still full of energy despite being close to eighty years old.

"Yeah!" Mabel excitedly grabbed her suitcase and shoved it in the jeep's trunk, before hopping the jeep's door and getting in the back seat. "Whoa! Calm down Mabel, it's still a three hour drive from here to the falls." Stan secured Mabel's suitcase in the trunk.

"Come on kiddo, we have a long drive ahead of us. Stan motioned for me to enter the jeep, and I complied.

I took a seat in the front passenger side seat. Then Stan turned started the jeep up, before driving it towards Gravity Falls.

"Well kid, what have you been doing for the past ten years? Finishing school I hope." Stan spoke in a calm tone, as if he really didn't care what my answer was.

"I've been doing fine Stan. I finished college two weeks ago. Got a good job during it, which I'm keeping, and I even got a girlfriend." I rested my arm on the jeep's door before continuing, "What about you Stan?"

He chuckled before saying, "Heh, well, Gravity Falls hasn't changed much since ya left. Wendy left to go to college. Soos still works at the Mystery Shack, I think Robbie got sent to prison for stalking and harassment charges, and I got married to Lazy Susan."

That's when Mabel spoke up, "I knew it Stan! You two were right for each other!" She pretty much jumped in her seat in excitement.

"Heh, well Mabel, I guess you were. So how did you spend the last ten years?" It looked like Stan was extremely interested in what we had done after we left Gravity Falls.

"I took arts and crafting classes!" She threw her arms up in the air in excitement.

"And how'd that go for ya, kid?" Stan asked in a genuinely curious tone. Mabel's smiled to reveal her braceless teeth, before answering, "It was awesome!" Stan chuckled at Mabel's happy attitude.

An hour of quiet passed before Stan decided to break the silence again.

"So kid, why'd you call me anyway?" I could tell that Stan was suspicious of my motives for taking a trip to Gravity Falls. So I told him the truth.

"Well Stan, three weeks ago I got a package. Inside was this amulet." I went into my pocket and pulled out a light-blue stone on a silver cord. "And this note. I can't read it though, it's in some other language." I went through my other pocket to grab the folded up piece of paper.

Stan grabbed the piece of paper, before unfolding it and holding it flat against the wheel. Then he read it out loud, "Hello Dipper Pines. If you are hearing this, you are on your way to Gravity Falls and Stan is reading you this aloud while driving a car."

"It really says that?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Yeah kid, it's in French. I learned French while I was locked up with a French guy 45 years ago. We used it to plan our escape. I'm a bit rusty, but I can read it."

"So does it say anything else?" I said, trying to ignore the note's coincidental message. And Stan replied, "The rest of the note says, 'Enclosed is my most valued object, only five of this exist, four after Mabel broke the one Gideon owned. However, I have lost the remaining three, and their owners threaten the very existence of Gravity Falls. I need your help to save it. If you continue to go to Gravity Falls, I'll take it that you have accepted my plea, however, if you turn back, I'll understand, all I ask is that you relinquish the amulet to me.'"

"Is there anything else Stan?" I tried not to sound worried, but Stanford could tell what I was thinking. "Kid, I know you want to save Gravity Falls, but I can't let ya do this alone." "Stan! I need to save Gravity Falls!"

Stanford replied, "That's why I'm coming with you. I'll call my old pals, they'll help too." I looked at Stanford with a look of amazement, then I said, "Ok Stan, does the note say anything else?"

Stan made sure to check that the road ahead was clear, before looking at the note one last time, "Kid, the rest of the note states, "If you accept this challenge, put the amulet around your neck."

I complied and took the amulet, before securing it around my neck.

Suddenly, it started to glow, and familiar voice cried out, "Pine Tree! Your test begins now!" suddenly, everything went gray, and stopped, and suddenly, a flash of light knocked me unconscious.

When I came to, I was in an entirely white space, alone, or so I thought.

A voice spoke to me, "Hello Pine Tree, remember me?" The voice sounded familiar, but I just couldn't remember who sounded like that.

"It seems you got my message, welcome to my domain." I was starting to remember who was speaking to me.

Then a golden triangle appeared ahead of me, and I knew who this was, "Bill! Why have you brought me here?!"

"Because I have to test you in an environment where we won't be bothered. If the amulet accepts you, you'll be able to defeat me, but if it doesn't, I'll wipe your memory and find someone else! On guard Pine Tree!" Bill doubled in size, before turning red, and conjuring balls of flame in his hands.

I remembered what had happened in Grunkle Stan's head, "I'll do what I did before to defeat you! Go laser eyes!" I stared at Bill, but nothing happened.

"Don't you see Dipper, this is my domain. We aren't in a mind at all. We're in an entirely new world!" Bill laughed at the mere thought of what I had tried to do.

"The only way to defeat me is to use the amulet I gave you! So use it!" Bill combined the flames he had created and increased their ferocity, before firing it at me.

"I have no choice, but how can I use this." I was panicking this could be the end. "Maybe if I concentrate, maybe I can save myself!"

I grabbed the amulet around my neck before thinking one word, "Shield!" and with that, the amulet started to glow, and a blue barrier appeared around me, protecting me from the flames.

Then, I said to Bill, "Now for my counter attack." I let go of the shield, before concentrating again, the word I thought up this time was, "Lasers."

And suddenly an orb of light appeared in my free hand. I let go of my amulet, and did what Bill had done with the fire orbs earlier. I focus all of my strength into the orb, before firing at Bill.

He shielded himself, before saying, "That is enough Pine Tree, you have passed the test." I was confused.

"Maybe Gravity Falls does have a fighting chance. Pine Tree, you'll know what you need to do in due time. For now return to your family, and return to Gravity Falls. And remember, I'll be watching you!" Bill glowed brightly, before a blacked out again.

When I woke up this time, I was in the jeep headed to Gravity Falls.

"Hey kid, you ok? You passed out after putting that damned amulet on." I could tell that Stan knew something was up, so I responded, "Stan, I don't know much, all I know is Gravity Falls is in danger, and this amulet may be the only way to save it."

Stan nodded and said, "Then kid, I guess Gravity Falls has a new mystery to solve, one that you'll need all of our help with."

"Yeah I guess I will need a lot of help." I thought to myself.

Then Mabel poked her head through the space between the two chairs and said, "Ooo, a new mystery to solve?! Dipper, Mystery Twins?" Mabel held her fist up, and I replied by bumping her fist with mine, and replying, "Mystery Twins."

I could tell that this was going to be the most dangerous journey to Gravity Falls, we'll ever have. Yet, I looked upon it with a sense of adventure and curiosity.

One of the most dangerous, and important secrets in Gravity Falls was about to be uncovered.

20-8-5 10-15-21-18-14-5-25 2-5-7-9-14-19

**A/N I know I should be writing the next chapter for my other story, but I found this in one of my old story folders, and I decided to finish it and post it. You guys can expect the next chapter for "the Artifacts" this Friday.**

**A/N Tell me what you think of this story.**


End file.
